Leben wählen
by LadyLily1
Summary: Die Elbin Asathil wird gezwungen ein menschliches Leben zu wählen, doch vorher will sie noch einmal den goldenen Wald Lothloriens sehen. HaldirOC
1. Asathil trifft keine Wahl

Leben wählen  
  
AN: Hallo ihr da draußen! Danke, das ihr euch entschieden habt, meine Fic zu lesen! Ich befürchte, dass sie nicht ganz ausgereift sein wird, denn die Idee kam mir eher spontan, außerdem habe ich lang nichts mehr bei ff.net gepostet. Zwei kleine Warnungen wären da noch: Ich denke, dass die Fic einen leichten Mary-Sue Einschlag haben wird, bei Liebesgeschichten mit Mädchen in der Hauptrolle fällt es mir öfters schwer, dass zu vermeiden, aber es wäre nett, wenn ihr dem ganzen eine Chance geben könntet. Außerdem breche ich das Spektakel hier sofort ab, sollte ich keine Reviews bekommen, also lasst euch ruhig kräftig über mein Werk aus! So, das war jetzt schon wieder viel zu viel des Guten ~__^ Viel Spaß!  
  
***  
  
"Warum?! Warum trefft ihr diese Entscheidung ohne meine Einverständnis?! Mutter, Vater!!" Asathil stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf. "Wieso darf nicht ich wählen wohin ich gehöre?!" Sie war eine Elbin, Tochter von Madorin, einer menschlichen Frau, und Ladrophil, eines Elbenmannes, wie ihre Schwester Irethel. Die Geschwister waren Halbelben.  
  
Im Reich der Elben gab für diesen Fall, der in all ihrer Zeitrechnung bisher nur einmal aufgetreten war, eine besondere Regel: Da es beiden untersagt war, die Unsterblichkeit zu erhalten, würde einer von ihnen ein sterbliches Leben wählen müssen. Einst war es Elrond von Bruchtal, der sich für das Volk der Elben entschied, während sein Bruder Elros dieser entsagte und ein Mensch wurde, reich an Weisheit, gesegnet mit einem langen Leben von fünfhundert Jahren.  
  
Asathil war diese Wahl nicht vergönnt. Sie war erst 20 Jahre alt, doch es war das ideale Alter, um noch ein Leben bei den Menschen zu beginnen, so zumindest sahen es ihre Eltern. Schon viele Jahre zuvor hatten sie beschlossen, Asathil nach Rohan zu schicken, woher auch ihre Mutter stammte.  
  
Diese Entscheidung erfüllte die junge Elbin jedoch mit Furcht und Verzweiflung, denn nie zuvor hatte sie ihre Heimat Bruchtal verlassen. Sie fürchtete, es nicht verkraften zu können, plötzlich auf sich allein gestellt zu sein.  
  
"Wir wollen dir eine Erklärung geben," sagte Ladrophil, der auf einem Sessel vor seiner Tochter trohnte und auf sie herabsah. "Du bist schon fast ein Mensch." "Das ist nicht wahr!" schrie Asathil, "Ich bin mit keinem anderen Blut zur Welt gekommen als meine Schwester!" "Das zweifeln wir nicht an," sprach nun Madorin, "Aber ich kann aus eigener Erfahrung sagen, dass du dich unbewusst der Sitten der Menschen bedienst und so schon häufig in Ungnade gefallen bist.  
  
Dagegen konnte Asathil nichts sagen. Sie schien sich sehr von anderen Elben zu unterscheiden, manchmal mehr als ihr lieb war.  
  
Sie hatte das gleiche seidige Haar wie ihre Schwester, doch war das ihre von der Schwärze der Höhlen in Moria, während Irethel's Haare blond wie die ersten Strahlen der Mittagssonne leuchteten.  
  
Sie pflügte ständig mit ihrem Pferd Ihâin durch die Landschaften, ungeachtet aller Gefahren, und schreckte so oft Baum und Tier ihrer Heimat auf.  
  
Asathil glitt nicht über den Boden wie dir anderen Elben, ihre Schritten waren immer kraftvoll und meist schon aus weiter Entfernung zu hören, ebenso wie ihre laute Stimme, die sie auch ihren Eltern gegenüber nicht senkte.  
  
Sie war außerdem für die Verhältnisse der Elbenfrauen sehr stark, auch wenn sie es nie vermochte, diese Stärke in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. So waren ihre Versuche mit Schwert und Bogen niemals elegant und ausgereift, sondern viel zu hastig und unbedacht.  
  
Und dann war das noch das Problem mit ihrer Größe. Sie war die kleinste Elbin in ganz Bruchtal, wenn man von ihrer Mutter absah, die selbst kein elbisches Blut in sich trug.  
  
"Ist meine Andersartigkeit ein Grund, mich einfach so auszusetzen?" rief Asathil erbost, und benahm sich dabei reichlich wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
"Du willst also bei den Elben bleiben," sagte Ladrophil, und es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Madorin senkte den Kopf. "Glaub uns, diese Entscheidung ist auch uns nicht leicht gefallen, immerhin verlieren wir ein geliebtes Kind, sobald die Zeit gekommen ist, nach Valinor zu segeln. Doch..." "Doch sie steht bereits fest," beendete Ladrophil ihren Satz kühl.  
  
Asathil dachte einen Moment nach, ein Moment, in dem all ihre Hoffnung zu schwinden drohte.  
  
"Ich will mich beweisen!" rief sie schließlich. "Ich will beweisen, dass ich mich genau wie meine Schwester verhalten kann."  
  
Madorin runzelte die Stirn. "Egal was du tust, es kann nichts mehr an unserer Entscheidung ändern," wiederholte sie, doch Asathil nickte bloß.  
  
"Das weiß ich, Mutter. Aber ich will nicht aus solch einem Grund fortgeschickt werden. Ich mache euch einen Vorschlag: Gebt mir noch einen Monat in der Welt der Elben, und ich werde nach Lothlorien zu Galadriel gehen. Wenn ich dann zurückkehre, braucht ihr euch meiner nicht zu schämen."  
  
Ladrophil hob eine Augenbraue. "Wenn dies dein Wunsch ist, so werden wir ihn dir gewähren," antwortete er langsam, "Denn dein Wunsch uns zu beeindrucken ist stark... Aber höre! Wir gewähren dir 28 Tage, Keinen Tag mehr. Sei vorsichtig auf deinen Wegen und kehre gesund zu uns zurück."  
  
"Das werde ich," sagte Asathil, und sprach zum ersten Mal leise.  
  
***  
  
AN: Na, wie war's? Nicht besonders viel, ich weiß. Aber traut euch nur, die nächsten Kapitel abzuwarten, es wir besser! Bleibt also dabei, und vergesst das Review nicht! n_n 


	2. Die Sache mit dem Temperament

AN: *räusper* Ok, dieses Kapitel ist nicht länger und auch nicht spannender als das vorherige, aber ich lege viel Wert auf den zumindest einigermaßen ordentlichen Aufbau einer Fic, also muss sie die liebe Person, die mir bis jetzt als einzige ein Review geschickt hat, wohl noch etwas gedulden.(Übersetzt heißt das soviel wie danke^^)  
  
***  
  
Als Asathil und Ihâin vor dem Saum der Wälder Lothloriens ankamen, war es bereits dunkel. Drei Tage und Nächte waren sie beinahe ohne Rast wie ein Sturm geritten, sodass Asathil nun noch insgesamt 22 Tage in Lothlorien blieben, wenn man ihren Ritt zurück bereits mit einbezog.  
  
Nun saß sie von ihrem Pferd ab, und betrachtete den goldenen Wald von außen.  
  
"Er ist schön, nicht wahr, Ihâin?" murmelte sie, und strich dem Hengst über die Nüstern. "Hier leben sicherlich die anmutigsten Elben in ganz Mittelerde."  
  
Ihâin wurde ungeduldig und scharrte mit den Hufen.  
  
"Du willst den Wald wohl auch so dringen sehen, hm?" sagte Asathil und lächelte. Dann nahm sie das Pferd bei den Zügeln und führte es langsam mit sich.  
  
Auf weite Entfernung hätte man Asathil mit einem Elbenmann verwechseln können, denn anders als viele der Elbinnen in Bruchtal trug sie des öfteren keine Robe, sondern eher leichte Reisekleidung, die ihr mehr Bewegungsfreiheit ermöglichten.  
  
Heute trug sie eine weite, braune Wollhose, ein enges, grünes Hemd, dass aber in weiten Ärmeln endete, die mit Stickereien versehen waren, und darüber einen schweren, dunkelblauen Reiseumhang mit Kapuze, die sie über ihren Kopf schlug.  
  
Asathil begann, sich ob der plötzlichen Stille im Wald Loriéns unwohl zu fühlen, da sie keinen Vogel oder andere Tiere hören konnte, nur das Knirschen von Laub und Zweigen unter ihren Füßen. Obwohl sie nicht fürchtete von etwas angegriffen zu werden, sah sie sich des Öfteren hastig um.  
  
Es gab nicht viele Orks dieser Tage, und trotzdem führte sie zumindest ein Schwert mit sich.  
  
Sie wusste von ihren Eltern, was sie erwarten würde. Lorién wurde von viele starken Wächtern geschützt, und jeder der hindurch wollte, würde früher oder später auf sie treffen.  
  
Jetzt schien Asathil ihre erste Prüfung auferlegt zu werden. Sollte sie einfach weitergehen um ihnen früher oder später in die Hände zu fallen, oder sollte sie von ihnen verlangen, dass sie ihre Verstecke verließen?  
  
"Oh ihr Elbenwächter!!" rief sie schließlich, "Zeigt mir den Weg nach Caras Galadhon!" Asathil hörte etwas rascheln, und nur Sekundenbruchteile später stand ein blondhaariger Elb vor ihr. Er trug eine leichte Rüstung, hatte ein Schwert an seinem Gürtel, und einen Bogen, den er bereits mit einem Pfeil gespannt auf sie richtete.  
  
"Wer seid ihr, dass ihr es wagt, den goldenen Wald durch euer Geschrei aufzuschrecken?" flüsterte er bedrohlich, ohne seine Waffe zu senken. "Man nennt mich Asathil Nawaîn von Bruchtal," entgegnete Asathil, und deutete eine Verbeugung an. "Ich habe wichtige Fragen an Lady Galadriel, darum reiste ich von Imladris hierher."  
  
"Nehmt eure Kapuze ab!" befahl der Elb harsch. "Werdet ihr mich dann in die Stadt führen?" "Nehmt sie ab!" "Schon gut!"  
  
Asathil seufzte. Wie sollte sie lernen sich anders zu verhalten, wenn ihr Temperament schon in den Wäldern um Caras Galadhorn so stark herausgefordert wurde?  
  
Sie nahm die Kapuze ab, und ihre schwarzen Haare fielen allesamt auf ihre Schultern zurück. Sie hatte sich wie so oft nicht die Mühe gemacht, sie in irgend einer Weise zu flechten oder zu frisieren, sie war schließlich auf reisen.  
  
Der Wächter sah sie einen Moment lang prüfend an. "Ihr könnt mit uns kommen," sagte er schließlich, und rief nach drei weiteren Elben, die ihn begleiten sollten.  
  
Asathil räusperte sich. "Hättet ihr wohl die Güte, mir euren Namen zu verraten?" murmelte sie, so falsch klangen die Worte in ihren eigenen Ohren. "Haldir," war die knappe Antwort. "Was wollt ihr bei der Lady?" fragte er plötzlich, "Eine Frau, die ein Schwert trägt..." Asathil schwieg. Das ging diesen Haldir überhaupt nichts an, aber besser nichts sagen als unhöflich zu werden.  
  
"Gut, wenn ihr es mir nicht sagen wollt, kann ich ja davon ausgehen, dass ihr etwas im Schilde führt, und euch töten, nicht wahr?" zischte Haldir und hielt abrupt an um Asathil anzustarren. Dieses mal starrte sie zurück. "Versucht es doch..." erwiderte sie trotzig, bevor sie den Blick senkte.  
  
*Falsche Antwort, ganz, ganz falsche Antwort!* dachte sie entsetzt, was würden nur ihre Eltern denken?  
  
hörte sie da plötzlich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf,   
  
"Ist das die Macht von Galadriel?" fragte Asathil sich laut, und bemerkte Haldir's merkwürdigen Blick gar nicht. So rasch wie er sich umgewandt hatte, fuhr der Elb auch wieder herum. "Ihr werdet erwartet," knurrte er, "Also eilt euch!"  
  
*** AN: Ich und Asathil geben natürlich nicht auf, und während sie sich in Lothlorien rumtreibt, sitze ich an meinem Schreibtisch und warte auf Reviews, die Asa-chan helfen, sich nicht in den goldenen Wäldern zu verirren, also helft ihr! 


	3. Asathil's Helfer

AN: Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass die Kapitel immer so kurz sind, aber ich breche da ab, wo es meiner Meinung nach am passendsten ist, vonwegen Spannungsbogen etc. ^^. Danke für die netten Reviews, ich arbeite übrigens ohne Beta-Reader, wieso? Hab ich einen so nötig?  
  
***  
  
"...Ein Traum, nicht wahr, Ihâin?" flüsterte Asathil, als sie Caras Galadhon zum ersten Mal in seiner ganzen Pracht sah. "Wie wunderschön."  
  
"Fürwahr," sagte Haldir, und schreckte die Elbin so aus ihren Gedanken. "Diese Stadt mag die schönste sein, die ihr in Mittelerde finden werdet. Lasst eurer Pferd einfach hier zurück."  
  
Diese Worte stimmten Asathil traurig, immer in Gedanken daran, das dies ihre letzten Tage in der Welt der schönen Elben sein würde, was sie wiederum bestärkte, alles zu tun um so zu werden wie sie.  
  
*Die weiße Stadt... Minas Tirith, sie soll auch schön sein... eines Tages werde ich sie sehen...* dachte sie noch, bevor sie von Haldir vorangetrieben wurde, in die Talan, in den allerhöchsten von ihnen, um mit Galadriel Bekanntschaft zu machen.  
  
Nachdem Haldir Asathil angekündigt hatte, und sich neben ihr aufstellte, konnte sie nicht länger an sich halten.  
  
"Könntet ihr mir einen großen Gefallen erweisen?" presste sie hervor, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Verschwindet."  
  
"Was?" Obwohl sie ihn immer noch nicht ansah, konnte Asathil den Ärger aus seiner Stimme deutlich heraushören.  
  
"Bitte geht einfach!" wiederholte sie, deutlich ungeduldiger.  
  
"Ihr macht euch immer verdächtiger, ist euch das klar?" Haldir packte Asathil am Handgelenk.  
  
"Woher soll ich wissen, dass..."  
  
"Lasst sie. Leistet ihrer Bitte folge," ertönte da sie sanfte aber durchdringende Stimme Galadriels.  
  
Haldir ließ von Asathil ab, und verließ wütend schnaubend den Talan.  
  
"Mae govannen," ertönte da eine zweite Stimme, die zu Lord Celeborn gehörte.  
  
Asathil verbeugte sich ein bisschen.  
  
"Die Bitte, um die ihr uns ersucht, erscheint mir ungewöhnlich..." sagte Celeborn, und starrte die Elbin vor ihm mit unbewegten Augen an.  
  
"Fürwahr, das ist sie," flüsterte Galadriel, und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
  
"Wenige Tage bleiben dir, bevor der Hauch der Unsterblichkeit dich verlässt... bevor du dem Volk der Menschen angehören wirst..."  
  
"Entschuldigt, Mylady..." sagte Asathil rasch, bevor Galadriel fortfahren konnte, "Werdet ihr mir helfen können?"  
  
Es war Celeborn, der ihr Antwort gab. "Du wirst die Welt der Elben in Prunk und Edel verlassen, dafür werden wir sorgen."  
  
Er hielt kurz inne. "Kommt hervor!" rief er dann, und drei Elbinnen betraten die Plattform, alle drei sanft wie der junge Tag.  
  
"Das," sagte Galadriel und deutete auf die Elbin, die links von den dreien und Asathil genau gegenüberstand, "...Ist Doâreth. Sie wird dir alles zeigen, was mit deiner Kleidung zu tun hat, sei es nähen deiner Roben, oder das tragen eben dieser."  
  
Sie deutete auf die mittlere Elbin. "Das ist Amrîl. Sie wird sich wohl... um dein Benehmen in manchen Punkten kümmern müssen, bitte nimm es ihr nicht übel. Die Letzte von ihnen ist Calanin, mit ihr wirst du reiten. Bitte siehe diese Maßnahmen nicht als ein Training an, doch sie alle wollen dir helfen, dein Ziel zu erreichen so gut sie können."  
  
"Habt Dank." Murmelte Asathil, jetzt schon deutlich unsicherer. Die drei vor ihr stehenden Elbinnen schienen nicht einmal zu blinzeln.  
  
"Noch etwas," bemerkte Lord Celeborn auf einmal, "Du wirst auch Kampftraining erhalten, was für eine Frau zwar ungewöhnlich erscheint, aber deinem eigenen Wunsch entspricht, nicht wahr? Haldir, der Wächter, der dich hierher brachte, wird dafür zuständig sein. Aber fürchte dich nicht, er kennt nicht den Grund dafür. Ich werde ihn bald über seine neue Pflicht informieren. "  
  
Schließlich wurde Asathil entlassen. Die Lady Galadriel hatte für sie ein seit kurzem leerstehendes Talan gewählt, es hatte vorher einem Elben gehört, der sich nun auf dem Weg nach Valinor befand.  
  
Asathil hätte sich wirklich über all die großzügige Hilfe gefreut, wäre da nicht Haldir gewesen, mit dem sie erstens später würde üben müssen, und der sie nun zweitens zu dem Talan führte.  
  
Ihâin war in einem Stall untergebracht worden, wo Asathil sich nicht um sein Wohlbefinden sorgen musste, denn der Hengst war weder allein, noch musste er allzu lange auf ihre Rückkehr warten, da die Sonne bereits so gut wie verschwunden war und sie sich am nächsten Morgen bereits wiedersehen würden.  
  
"Ihr seid wütend weil ich in der Gunst der Lady und des Lords stehe," bemerkte Asathil, als sie langsam neben ihm hertrottete.  
  
"Warum sollte ich?!" schnappte er, "Ich genieße selbst einige Gunst und..."  
  
Bevor Haldir seinen Satz beenden konnte, hörte man eine andere fröhliche Stimme rufen: "Sieh doch, Orophin! Ein neues Gesicht in unserer schönen Stadt!"  
  
Haldir rollte mit den Augen, als zwei Elben um eine Ecke bogen und näher kamen.  
  
"Haldir, mein Guter! Du bist ja auch hier! Sag bloß, du hast dir Freunde gemacht?" fragte der Elb Haldir, der ihn nur frostig anstarrte.  
  
Der Elb lachte bloß. "Wie konnte ich fragen? Natürlich nicht!"  
  
Asathil lächelte den Elbenmann an. Er war ihr auf Anhieb sympathisch.  
  
"Mae govannen. Ich bin Asathil Nawaîn von Bruchtal. Mit wem... habe ich die Ehre?"  
  
Noch immer fielen ihr so einfache Worte so unendlich schwer, und es musste auch einfach seltsam klingen, zumindest fühlte sie sich beim Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme immer noch unwohl.  
  
In Bruchtal waren Vorstellungen so gut wie nie nötig gewesen, man kannte sie dort schon seit einigen tausend Jahren, ein einfaches Hallo hatte in fast allen Fällen genügt.  
  
"Ich bin Rûmil, einer der Wächter Loriéns, und das hier neben mir ist mein Bruder Orophin. Meinen Bruder Haldir kennst du wie ich sehe bereits."  
  
"Brüder?" Das schien für Asathil so gut wie unmöglich. Haldir sollte so jemanden als Bruder haben?  
  
Rûmil nickte. "Wir sind alle Wächter. Sagt, was führt euch so einen weiten Weg bis nach Caras Galadhon?"  
  
Die Elbin zuckte leicht.  
  
"Was, ich? Na ja..."  
  
Sie scharrte mit den Füßen. Elben scharrten nicht mit den Füßen. Sie spielte an ihrem Haar herum. Elben spielten nicht mit ihren Haaren.  
  
"Kampftraining!" brüllte sie schließlich, "Kampftraining mit dem berühmten Haldir ó Lorien!" 


	4. Enttarnt! Oder doch nicht?

***  
  
"Das ist ein Scherz, oder?" hakte Orophin sanft nach, und hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
Asathil lachte nervös.  
  
"Ganz und gar nicht! Sein exzellenter Ruf hat mich gewissermaßen hergeführt! Ich war völlig verrückt danach ihn kennen zu lernen!"  
  
Noch immer schienen die zwei Elben nicht überzeugt, und Haldir nun völlig perplex.  
  
In dem Moment schlich Amrîl vorbei.  
  
"Haltung," knurrte sie, "Stell dich gerade hin. Arme neben den Körper, spann die Schultern ein wenig an, aber nicht zuviel."  
  
Asathil starrte sie an.  
  
"Du beobachtest mich?!"  
  
Amrîl lächelte mysteriös. "Nicht starren," sagte sie noch, und verschwand. Bevor Asathil sich vor den Elbenmännern rechtfertigen konnte, ritt Calanin vorbei.  
  
"Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang an den Ställen," befahl sie, und ritt wieder davon. Asathil konnte auch ihr nur hinterherstarren.  
  
"Aber du, du scheinst ja schon Freunde zu haben!!" rief Rûmil freudig, und Asathil atmete hörbar aus. Zumindest er hatte keinen Verdacht geschöpft.  
  
Er nicht.  
  
"Seltsame Freunde, findet ihr nicht?" sagte Haldir langsam, und sah Asathil direkt in die Augen. Diese spürte wie sie rot wurde. "Fürwahr... Manchmal sind sie schon ein wenig durchgeknallt!" Die Elbenmänner hoben wieder die Augenbrauen.  
  
Asathil wartete förmlich darauf, Amrîl aus irgend einer Ecke hervortreten zu sehen.  
  
"Wir müssen weiter, schätze ich," lachte Rûmil, und klopfte Haldir auf die Schulter.  
  
Als die beiden Brüder weitergezogen waren, sah Haldir Asathil wieder mit seinem durchdringlichen Blick an.  
  
"War das der Grund, warum ich nicht bei der Beratung zugelassen wurde?" fragte er, und klang verwirrt, obwohl sein Blick Asathil überlegen erschien.  
  
Sie nickte. "Es war mir peinlich..." flüsterte sie, "Ich dachte, wenn die Lady Galadriel es befiehlt, würdet ihr es tun, ansonsten nicht."  
  
"Wie recht ihr habt!!" rief Haldir, packte Asathil am Arm und zog sie wortlos mit sich.  
  
Vor der Treppe zu ihrem Talan ließ er sie wieder los, und während die Elbin sich noch die Handgelenke rieb, zischte er: "Meine Brüder könnt ihr täuschen, mich allerdings nicht! Sagt, seid ihr ein Mensch? Ihr verhaltet euch keinesfalls wie eine unseres Volkes!! Ihr kommt ohne Grund hierher, und nehmen Rechte für euch in Anspruch, die einer Fremden nicht zustehen! Wer seid ihr?!"  
  
Für Asathil war diese Bekundung wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Sie war erst einen kurzen Tag in Lothlorien, doch schon war sie gewissermaßen enttarnt.  
  
Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Amrîl ein weiteres Mal zu ihr trat.  
  
"Was für eine Unverschämtheit! Ich muss euch bitten, nicht so unhöflich zu unseren Gästen zu sein, Haldir, Wächter des goldenen Waldes. Die Arme hat es bestimmt nicht einfach gehabt, nicht wahr?"  
  
Sie lächelte die verwirrte Asathil an und flüsterte ihr etwas zu.  
  
"Die Lady sagte, das ihr an Haldir testen müsst ob wir etwas erreicht haben, er darf den Grund für euer Kommen also auf gar keinen Fall erfahren..."  
  
Asathil's Augen weiteten sich. Sie nickte.  
  
"Kann ich euch noch nach oben begleiten?" fragte Amrîl, und warf ihre braunen Haare über die Schulter zurück.  
  
"Natürlich, aber..." stammelte Asathil. Es machte ihr wirklich nichts aus, da sie nach all der Aufregung nicht im Geringsten müde war, aber die Aussicht auf weitere Diskussionen mit außerordentlich gebildeten Elben war einfach zuviel für sie.  
  
"Du fürchtest dich," stellte Amrîl fest, als sie oben in Asathil's Talan saßen. "Wovor?"  
  
Asathil erwiderte nichts, da ihr nichts Passendes einfiel.  
  
"Du brauchst dich nicht vor der Lady und dem Lord zu fürchten, vor uns Dreien auch nicht. Und..." Sie zwinkerte, "Auch nicht vor Haldir."  
  
Asathil sah erschrocken drein.  
  
"Ich fürchte mich nicht vor ihm!" beeilte sie sich zu sagen, "Aber er ist so... Ernst. Er erinnert mich nicht an die edlen Elben, die ich in Bruchtal sah, Elben, die Eindringlinge behandelten wie Gäste, die nie laut wurden, und ihre Erhabenheit ohne Worte zum Ausdruck bringen konnten... Wie konnte Haldir an einem Ort wie diesem, mit einer Herrscherin wie Galadriel... wie konnte er so werden wie er jetzt ist?"  
  
"Die Menschen," sagte Amrîl leise, "Der Grund, warum wir Mittelerde verlassen." "Haldir hatte immer den Wunsch, Galas Galadhon so lange zu verteidigen und zu lieben, wie es bestehen würde. Jetzt aber merkt er, dass dies nicht möglich ist. Er muss loslassen und kann es nicht."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
Asathil senkte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich würde lieber nach Valinor gehen als bei den Menschen zu bleiben, die Haldir so hasst," murmelte sie, und seufzte.  
  
Amrîl stand auf, lächelte, und zog Asathil an den Schultern nach oben.  
  
"Stelle dich gerade auf, und sage deinen Namen," befahl sie sanft, und Asathil tat wie ihr geheißen. "Wie klingt dieser Name in deinen Ohren?" fragte die braunhaarige Elbin, und Asathil zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Schwach, denke ich," gab sie kraftlos zurück.  
  
"Denke niemals so. Lächle, wenn du deinen Namen aussprichst. Unser Strahlen, unsere Kraft, kommt nicht von den Gewändern, die wir tragen, nicht von der Art wie wir reiten oder schießen, sie kommt von der Kraft unserer Zuversicht. Wir waren immer stolz auf das, was wir sind," erklärte Amrîl geduldig.  
  
"Ich weiß aber nicht, was ich bin," sagte Asathil, und setzte sich wieder.  
  
"Was wärest du gern?"  
  
"So wie du..."  
  
"Du wirst es schaffen, ganz du selbst zu werden."  
  
*** 


End file.
